tabelpediafandomcom-20200215-history
The Amazing Race 1
=Leg 1 (United States → Belize) *Seattle, Washingon, '''[[United States]]''' (Gas Works Park) (Starting Line) * (Cancun International Airport) to '''[[Belize City]]''' , ([[Philip Goldson International Airport]]) *Belmopan (Parliament House) *Belmopan (Regional Language Monument) * Belize City to Ambergris Caye *San Pedro Town (Beach) * Ambergris City to Belize City *Altun Ha Leg 2 (Belize → United Arab Emirates) in [[Dubai]] was must play tennis. ]] * Pune to [[Dubai]], '''[[United Arab Emirates]]''' ([[Dubai International Airport]]) *Dubai (Burj Al-Arab) *Abu Dhabi (Formula Rossa) *Abu Dhabi (Khalifa Park) In this Detour teams choice between In the Snow or In the Market. In In the Snow, Teams must climb to the top of Ski Dubai with complete tools, take a ice block, and back to bottom. Once there, use the provided tool to break the ice to get the next clue. In In the Market, Teams must find twenty sisha, a traditional cigarette in Middle East. If teams success, the owner will give them their next clue. In this Roadblock, team members must ride the roller coaster. Along the way, teams must look around of the area to figure out their next destination. ;Additional Task : * In Burj Al-Arab, teams must play tennis against local people. Leg 3 (United Arab Emirates → New Zealand) , where famous film ''Lord of Rings'' was filmed.]] * Pune to [[Rotorua]], '''[[New Zealand]]''' ([[Rotorua International Airport]]) *Matamata (Hobbiton Movie Set) *Rotorua (Hell's Gate) *Rotorua (Okere Falls) *Rotorua (Rotorua Museum) In the Detour teams chose between Shear and Carry. In Shear teams had to shear two sheep succesfully to receive a clue. In Carry teams had to carry 5 sheep into a pen to receive a clue. In Roadblock one team had to search for a buried clue in the hot mud pits. ;Additional Tasks * Once landed, teams had to take a car and tarvel by it to all locations on this leg. * At Okere Falls teams must perform an adventure sport called river sledging. With the help of the two guides, teams must complete 1 mile (1.6 km) course with only a small board, called a sledge for protection. Leg 4 (New Zealand → Japan) using picture.]] * Rotorua, New Zealand ([[Rotorua International Airport]]) to [[Tokyo]], '''[[Japan]]''' ([[Tokyo International Airport]]) * Tokyo (Tokyo Tower) * Tokyo (Tsukiji Fish Market) * Tokyo (Daiwa Sushi Bar) * Tokyo (Hamarikyu Gardens) In this leg's Detour teams chose between Past and Present. In Past teams had to head to Antique Mall in Ginza and then search through thousands of japanese plates one with RATW logo on it and give it to owner of shop. In Present teams had to find manga shop, wear costumes and walk around town and look for 4 check-points to receive a clue. In the Roadblock one team member had to eat huge plate of sushi which contained almost 100 sushi rolls. ;Additional Tasks * At Tsukiji Fish Market teams had to search through hundread of dead fishes for a clue which was hidden inside a fish. * After completing Roadblock, team had to eat a spoon of wasabi. Future legs ;Leg 5 (Japan → Czech Republic) ;Leg 6 (Czech Republic → Poland) ;Leg 7 (Poland → Ukraine) ;Leg 8 (Ukraine → Russia) ;Leg 9 (Russia → Nepal) ;Leg 10 (Nepal) Tabelka